1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly, to insulators for flag terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quick-connect terminal connectors are female terminals that mate with male tab terminals, tab adapters, and tab terminal blocks. They are used where quick attachment and removability are desired. Flag terminals have the quick attachment at a right angle to the electrical wire to which the terminal is attached. They are available with open or closed barrel crimps (indentor, confined, or a combination of the two), B (single) crimps, or F (double) crimps.
Flag terminals are available fully insulated, partially insulated, or non-insulated. Fully insulated terminals have a flexible insulator surrounding the terminal. The insulator deforms in order to crimp the terminal onto the wire. Partially insulated terminals can also come with a flexible insulator but the insulator does not cover the entire terminal. With other partially insulated terminals, the terminal is inserted into the insulator after the wire is attached. The resulting terminal/insulator assembly leaves the terminal exposed through the opening through which the terminal is inserted. Recently proposed standards for consumer appliances, such as dishwashers, will require that flag terminals be fully insulated to avoid accidental contact with exposed terminals.